


Runaway Train

by spurious



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They have to get off at the next stop, but Aiba thinks that should be just enough time for him to do some getting off of his own.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Train

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "On the subway" on my brand new shiny rainbowfilling card! Thanks to Elfie for the title XD

Aiba's in the middle of a Very Important Mail Exchange with Yoko (an argument about whether or not Aiba should be held responsible for the bright blue stain on Yoko's ceiling) when the train he and Ohno are on makes a sharp descent, heading underground. He tightens his grip on the metal pole he's holding, his forearm bumping against the back of Ohno's head as he does. The bars indicating his cell phone's signal disappear rapidly, and an error message pops up when he hits "send."

Aiba saves the message as a draft, pocketing his phone with a sigh. Ohno sways in front of him, his head lolling forward, and Aiba's struck with an idea. He takes a shuffling half-step forward, closing the small distance between his front and Ohno's back. Ohno leans into it lazily, and Aiba watches his fingers twitch around the plastic ring he's holding with both hands (Ohno always holds on with both hands when he intends to sleep standing up on the train: it's a safety measure, he's said, so in case he lets go with one he has the other as backup). Aiba turns his head slightly, so his mouth brushes Ohno's hair. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Jun's spare shampoo that Ohno had borrowed, and slowly, carefully rolls his hips forward, pushing his already half-hard cock against the curve of Ohno's ass. Ohno makes no acknowledgement of the motion other than a soft sigh, barely audible over the sound of the train.

Before making his next move, Aiba glances around. They're surrounded by a crowd of salarymen, all of them practicing the art of pretending there's no one else around them despite being pressed uncomfortably close to one another, so Aiba figures he's safe. He moves his right hand slowly, pushing his fingertips up under the hem of Ohno's shirt until he hits smooth, warm skin. Ohno fits Aiba perfectly, his small frame curling comfortably against Aiba's body. Aiba feels a rush of affection when his fingers brush a ticklish spot and Ohno shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin. He rolls his hips again, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Ohno's pants to stroke at his hipbone. Aiba keeps at it as the train slows to a stop, and by the time the doors (on the other side, thankfully) are sliding open, he's completely hard and wondering what else he can get away with.

The stop is a small station, so not many people get off, but a few more get on, jostling the people around them and pushing Aiba even closer to Ohno. Ohno stumbles, then regains his balance and steps back. Aiba thinks it's an accident at first when Ohno pushes back against him, but then he does it again, and Aiba really hopes that the sound of the doors closing is enough to drown out his moan. His phone buzzes insistently in his pocket, no doubt having accumulated a few messages from Yoko, and it's close enough to his cock to make Aiba shiver, his eyes rolling back for a second.

Aiba glances up at the map that's posted on the ceiling, searching for the name of the station they just passed. They have to get off at the next stop, but Aiba thinks that should be just enough time for him to do some getting off of his own. He giggles against Ohno's hair at his wordplay, ignoring the judgmental look he gets from Nino in the AU ad to the right of the map. He ducks his head to breathe against Ohno's ear. He can see Ohno's throat working as he swallows, and Aiba tightens his hold on Ohno's hip, pulling him back a little roughly. Ohno's head tips forward as Aiba moves his hand slowly from Ohno's hip to the front of his pants, pushing his palm over the outline of Ohno's erection.

Aiba's so busy concentrating on other parts of Ohno that he doesn't notice his left hand leaving the plastic handhold until it's slipping easily into Aiba's pants. If it were anyone else, it would be too strange of a position for anything other than a clumsy attempt at jerking him off, but Ohno's _good_ with his hands and Aiba is extremely turned on already. He tries to keep his breathing even, biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to hold back a moan. Ohno's fingers curl around Aiba's cock with a practiced ease, and Aiba bucks his hips into it. His palm is starting to sweat where he's gripping the horizontal bar above their heads, his hand slipping a little. He continues rubbing determinedly at Ohno's cock, making him shift back and forth.

The recorded voice is announcing their imminent arrival at their stop when Ohno rubs his thumb into the wet slit of Aiba's cock and he comes, choking on the breath he's just taken. Ohno pulls his hand away a moment later, leaving Aiba feeling wet and sticky, and it is only then that he remembers the impracticality of public handjobs. He's about to whisper an apology for the mess when Ohno shifts, turning a little so that Aiba can see him licking at the tips of his fingers, as if this situation wasn't already going to be a permanent fixture in Aiba's masturbatory fantasies for the rest of his life.

The doors open, then, and it occurs to Aiba that Ohno hasn't come yet. As they ride the escalator to the surface, Ohno shifting uncomfortably, Aiba glances at his watch.

"How much time do we have before we're supposed to be at the studio?" he says.

"Enough," Ohno answers, wrapping his hand around Aiba's wrist to pull him in the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
